A09Lkc1.avi
Okay. First creepypasta on this wiki lol. This one is going to be loooong. Everything in here is fictional and didn't happen. Hope you enjoy. Day 1, October 3,2015 ---- 1:29 P.M Alright! I finally got Minecraft! My parents found one on Ebay and it said that it had extra features. Really pumped to play for the first time! I heard it's really good and that it's extremely popular. Well, anyway, let's boot it up! 1:43 P.M Okay, made an account and saw that there was already a survival world made, called MEMZ. The world had a lot of progress, as the player had many "ender eyes" I think they're called. 1:51 P.M Alright, I made my own world. I called it DAT BOI because dead memes are bae boi. Decided to get some wood. One tree had no wood, but I ignored that. 1:58 P.M Made a home. Made a sign that said "Sauce". I'm bored already. 2:00 P.M Heard a sound on the water. It was just a pig. 2:05 P.M Found a giant mountain and went on top of it. View was amazing! However, my home had holes in it for some reason. No big deal. Patched it back up. 2:09 P.M I've been playing Minecraft for 40 minutes. I'm gonna quit now. 2:20 P.M Okay, something strange just happened. When I was gonna quit, I saw a Navy Blue figure in the distance and zoomed in on it. It disappeared and I thought that it was a glitch, but then it went near my home. I walked toward it only to find that it disappeared again and that it changed my sign to "Hello." I was creeped out after that and soon the Navy Blue man was far into the distance on the ocean. I immediately quit the world to find that the "MEMZ" world now has no title. I quit Minecraft, a bit creeped out. I'll play again tomorrow. Day 2, October 4,2015 ---- 9:41 A.M GAH. I just woke up. I'm playing Minecraft, I don't care. 9:50 A.M So I tried to join this server that played this game called "Survival Games" and joined it. No one was there. Odd, as apparently a lot of players go here. 10:01 A.M I don't know what's happening, but the MEMZ world got it's name back and my world "DAT BOI" had no animals whatsoever. I was spawned next to my bed for some reason and I was extremely confused. 10:19 A.M Went to mine with my stone pickaxe, where I only found coal. When I came back, my house had more holes in it. Shadow of my character moved when I didn't. 10:29 A.M The Navy Blue character flashed a couple times on my screen and when it stopped my home had disappeared. I started to get scared as I knew none of this was supposed to happen. I looked around but I couldn't find the man. 10:45 A.M YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW THIS IM QUITTING THIS GAME. I finally found the man standing on the edge of a cliff. I creeped behind it as I saw a chicken touch it and immediately get burned to death. He immediatly turned around to me where my screen started to have a lot of static as it blared red. The text he wrote was corrupted and was a jumble of letters and numbers, and then seconds later, an Earrape scream blared from him and my computer screen was corrupted to hell. After that, a bloody and destroyed face covered the screen, being all glitchy and letting out what sounded like morse code. After all of that crap, the computer blue screened. I am traumatized from this and i'm telling my friends about this immediately. 11:31 A.M I came into my room after telling this to my friends, and they had no idea what it was. The computer was on with a red screen that just said: "A09Lkc1.avi". I had no idea what it was and I turned off the computer. I don't know what that man in Minecraft did.... Day 3, October 5,2015 ---- 1:41 A.M I woke up after my calendar fell right next to me for no reason. I then saw that my computer was turned on and that it was downloading a file called "A09Lkc1.avi", similar to the next from yesterday. The computer screen slowly turned into static as it finished downloading. I'm gonna have nightmares. 5:10 A.M Oh my gosh... I got no sleep and all I was thinking of was the file thta was downloading. I'm extremely creeped out. 4:33 P.M After school, I showed my brother this and when the computer was turned on, only 5 files were on the computer other than the things that came with it. They were a porn file that my brother downloaded(goddamit Ross), Steam, Team Fortress 2, Minecraft, and the file that I saw was being downloaded. A09Lkc1.avi. My brother asked me how it got installed(right after I asked him why he downloaded that porn file lol) and I told him I had no idea. He told he that he had to go do his homework so he left me with the file. 4:59 P.M The computer keeps on highlighting the A09Lkc1.avi file as if it wants me to open it. I'm not opening it. 5:03 P.M Stop it i'm not opening it. 5:09 P.M Stop it i'm not opening it. 5:14 P.M Stop it i'm not opening it. 5:20 P.M Stop it i'm not opening it. 5:28 P.M STOP IT IM NOT OPENING IT 5:34 P.M Computer opens it by himself. Unbelievable. what happened after that is one of the most traumatizing moments of my life that gave me the hugest feeling of fear ever. 9:41 P.M OKAY SERIOUSLY WHAT IS GOING ON. THE COMPUTER SHOWED BLOOD AND GORE WITH FLASHING LIGHTS WITH CORRUPTED BODIES AND HEADS. IT LET OUT AN EAR PIERCING SCREAM THAT MADE MY SPEAKERS SHAKE. THE SCREEN WAS FILLED WITH "A09Lkc1.avi" REDUCING THE SCREEN TO STATIC. IT THEN SAID "YOU'RE NEXT". FUCCCC ME, IM FUUDJKING TERRIFIED. FUCMDMEIE TERRIFIED. Day 4, October 6,2015 ---- 2:03 A.M 01100011 01101101 01100101 01101001 01101011 01110111 01101101 01100100 01101111 01101111 00100001 00111000 00110010 00111001 00110010 00111001 00100110 01101011 01101111 01101011 01101011 01100001 01101011 01110001 01101011 01110001 01101111 01101111 00111001 00111001 00110001 00111001 01101101 00100110 00100110 00100110 00111001 00111001 01101011 01101011 01101011 01101011 01110001 01110000 01101111 00111001 00110001 00111001 01100010 01100001 01100101 01110101 01101110 01110001 01110000 00110000 01101010 01110001 01101111 01101111 01001010 01101111 00111001 00111001 00110001 00100110 00111001 00110000 00111001 00100100 01101111 01110000 01001001 00111001 01101111 01101111 01110001 00100110 00100110 00100110 01110000 01101111 01110001 01101111 01101011 00100111 2:46 A.M 01101000 01100010 01110110 01100110 01101110 01101111 01110111 01100010 01101001 01101000 01100010 01101001 01100010 00100000 00101001 00110111 00111111 00101001 00111000 00111111 01100101 01101000 01101001 01100010 01100101 01101001 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101000 01110101 01100010 01110101 00100000 00100000 00110111 00101001 00100000 01100100 01101001 01101000 00100000 01100100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01101000 01110101 01000101 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101000 00100000 00101001 00111000 00111010 00110011 00100000 01100100 01101000 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 00100000 01100100 00100000 01100100 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101001 01100100 01101010 01100101 01101001 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101000 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101000 01100101 01100010 01001000 01101001 00110011 00110110 00100100 00101001 00111111 00100100 00100000 3:57 A.M 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 01000101 Day 5, October 7,2015 __________________________________________________________________________________________________ 9:55 A.M Christ, what was that? I don't remember writing that stuff. 10:02 A.M Oh. Heard the world is gonna end today. good, this stuff is killin' me. Category:Long Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities